


Change

by Emotionally_Stable_Lemonbar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'Cuz there's not enough of those, Also will update sporadically- if at all., Also! NO SMUT!, Because im just tryin' this whole fan fiction do-hicky, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, MALE READER INSERT, Reader is (TM) FRICKEN' BUFF, So yeah, This is all from a mobile btw- so expect typos to the max, This is showing up as a oneshot. I have no idea what to do 'bout that., because I have no plot outline, because stories with more tags always seem more impressive, besidesa rough one I came up with while taking a shower, but I'll do it anyways, if you came for ships... too bad, im probably not supposed to talk to you guys in the tags, reader has... MINOR CHRONIC DEPRESSION, reader isn't frisk, so if you're here for that leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionally_Stable_Lemonbar/pseuds/Emotionally_Stable_Lemonbar
Summary: You are [Y/N]. Every day, you go to the gym. You go to work. You go home. You sleep. Life is a routine, and it is calm. Three years into the cycle of your life, monsters appear. Your routine is shattered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... you clicked this... why?  
> Well, here's my best shot at a story.

The bar clinks as you rack it, quiet enough to not attract attention, but loud enough as to seem normal. You wipe the sweat from your brow as you run through your routine in your mind. Pull-ups, chin-ups, push-ups, dips, bent rows, bar squats, and just finished, bench press. You nod to yourself in satisfaction, noting your ten pound improvement.  
You grin, finally making the gain to have a round 125 lbs per side. You grab your water and take a sip. Ice cold. Suddenly, the door to outside slams open. Someone across the room drops a dumbbell on their foot, and curses.  
“HUMAN! DON’T YOU KNOW THAT SPOUTING EXPLETIVES WHILE WORKING OUT IS NOT THE KEY TO A SUCCESSFUL SESSION!”  
You glance up at the loud voice, shaken by its suddenness. It's a skeleton monster. A very, very tall skeleton monster. You glance down, ashamed at your staring, to find a much shorter, and less energetic looking skeleton. He meets your gaze and give you a nod, although it seems terse. No longer interested in the odd duo, you turn back to your own training, racking your weights on the bench, and setting up a hex bar squat. You count out two plates, a thirty five, and a ten per side. You not to yourself, determined to make the ten pound gain here, as well.  
You hear a crashing across the room, and glance up, to find the skeleton monster, yet again causing a ruckus. He seems to have gotten stuck inside of the squat machine. You note the shorter skeleton starting to panic slightly, and decide to walk over and give him a hand in assisting his (sibling?) out of the machine. Without explaining what you were doing, you started disengaging the machine, as to allow the skeleton to push the bar out from his ribcage.  
You felt yourself being pulled towards the floor as you hit the button, but your years in sports allowed you to easily change you center of gravity as not to fall. You glances around, confused, as your are not the clumsiest person, only to find the shorter skeletons face barely an inch from yours.  
“What are you doing to my brother?” He asked tersely. You sighed, realizing you should have described what you were going to do first. “I'm going disengage the machine so he can remove the shoulder bar from his rib cage, which doesn't look comfortable.” You explain quietly. “If you could let go of me though?”  
The skeleton, suddenly flustered, let's go, although you don't see him move at all. He sighs and rubs his nasal passage. “Sorry pal, it's just, you know.” His eyes go menacingly dark. “You're Human”  
You roll your eyes and move forward to press the button, regardless of the shorter skeletons warning. The taller skeleton, who has been oddly silent for this entire ordeal, gasps loudly, and speaks.  
“WHY THANK YOU, GYM HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW IN YOUR DEBT! I COULD NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME FIGURE OUT THE CONTROLS OF THIS INFERNAL MACHINE, AND IT WAS EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE!”  
Now with the entire gyms attention on you three, you nod uncomfortably. You just wanted to help, and quickly get back to your sets. The taller one, Papyrus, goes back to figuring out his “infernal machine”. You walk back to your already set hex bar, and start your sets.

Back to your routine.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... vague cutting going on, not descriptive... but I guess you're warned now?  
> Also I'd like to mention that my new amigo WantedDarkness completely showed me how to do some basic HTML stuff so my paragraphs actually looks paragraphicish.   
> *enthusiastic clapping*

You grab some paper towels, wiping the knife off, and then your chest. Three lines, as per usual, always in the same place. 

You gently slip the knife back into your cargo pants pocket, and turn to leave the kitchen. On your way out, you glance back at the fridge. You walk over and grab the milk. It's nearly empty, and is your last gallon. You sigh, knowing what this entails. Shopping.

~

You push your cart along the dairy section, slowly glancing around for the best price and date. You see some of your favorite chocolate milk and grab two gallons of it that expire in a week and a half, and a gallon of skim milk as well. 

Leaving the dairy isle, you wander over to the grain section, grabbing a loaf of bread, and a bagel. You turn around, bumping into someone as you move. You murmur a quick apology, and start to quickly turn away, but stop short noticing their expression. 

The person is a male rabbit monster with purple-ish fur, and he looks like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Are you alright?" You ask quietly, concerned that you had hurt him.  
"N-no! I'm just fine! Sorry for bumping into you!"

He said hurriedly, moving around you and going towards another isle, very quickly.

You stand, confused at his sudden departure. You may have and intimidating stature, standing at about 6'7, 265 pounds, but you didn't think that you had done anything overtly threatening.

For the second time in the day, you sigh deeply. You wish that you could walk around without attracting any attention, but with the way you are, you can't avoid attracting attention. You buy several more items, and then you go to the checkout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for those of you who noticed this isn't on time... my phone has been being rice-I-fied for the last two days.


	3. Fish woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... um... I decided to update spree randomly... so... expect more of my exceptionally snack sized chapters...

Your alarm goes off, marking the arrival of 5:30. You roll over and shut it off, while tugging off your blankets.

Going into your kitchen, you open the fridge, and pull out some ham, A1 sauce, and milk. Setting the items on the table, you go over to your drawers and grab your new loaf of bread, and some protein powder.

Making yourself a sandwich, still on autopilot, you nearly pour milk into the sandwich instead of the A1 sauce. You shake your head at your own foolishness.

Stashing a scoop of protein powder into a ziploc bag for later, you glance over your meal. You finish your mental checklist, and then grab a protein shaker bottle, and fill it with milk. Placing all of it into a Walmart bag, you grab your keys and head out the door.

~

You set down your jump rope, and start to put on your weighted vest.

WHAM!

The door slams open with, somehow, more ferocity than when the skeleton monster opened it. In steps a fish. A woman. A fish woman. You blink. Your first coherent thought is something along the lines of _Holycrapshe'shot._

She notices your stare and glares at you. You look away, ashamed for staring, and start to internally berate yourself for staring at her, and daring to think about her in such a fashion.

_I don't deserve her. I don't deserve anyone. She probably already hates me. Everyone hates me. I'm stupid for thinking that. I'm-_

You are cut off from your internal chastising by the only other gym member up at 5:45 slowly exiting out the back door. You feel something cold in your hand, and see you have subconsciously grasped **the** knife in your pocket. You hop from foot to foot, and look back at the fish lady. She's still staring at you, and now you notice the two skeletons behind her.

realizing that you are, once again, staring, you panickedly start fastening your vest once more, and start your routine. You note as you progress that the skeleton monster, Papyrus, is showing her how to use the squat machine you showed him two days prior.

Something about the display warms you, knowing he cared enough to remember, or maybe his wild theatrics and flailing of arms as he described things.

For the first time, in a long time, you smile.

**Author's Note:**

> -EDIT-  
> I just noticed now all the formatting and fonts and all that good jazz was lost when I transferred this from google to AO3, so... yeah.


End file.
